Duet
by luvin-it
Summary: What if the scene after the credits was different? What if it was just Gabriella and Troy? Will they finally kiss? RR! How I imagined it. Troyella. OneShot


**Yeah, I just watched the movie last night. This is just a fluffy one-shot, he-he. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL (Yeah, I don't type "HSM", since my friend, Sam, hates good titles end up as acronyms. :)**

Gabriella stood there, on the floor of the Basketball Stadium of East High, thinking about on what happened a few moments before.

"Close…" she muttered to herself and laughed a bit. She was never that close to the lips to a guy for years, the last time was probably sixth grade, a guy from her Math club. _He was really sweet and nice, but this was different, she felt different with Troy_, she thought, _Troy's different._

She shrugged her thoughts off and began to swing the skirt of her red dress around, dancing and singing a bit, and kicked some balloons to make some space around her. She smiled and continued to do the same thing, just dancing and singing.

She wanted to kiss him.

She laughed, remembering how close they were to a kiss. She didn't know, it seemed like they were about to, out of will, but her doubts just mixed in with her thoughts. Probably she was hallucinating they were that close. But she liked the feeling.

She liked the feeling very much.

She soon realized she'll be late for the after party. Taylor might be waiting, but she shook her head, remembering her friend might be too distracted with Chad. She giggled at this. But Troy… he would probably be waiting for her, or probably looking for her already.

She soon heard footsteps, tapping against the floor. Maybe just a few meters away, Gabi thought. It was the sound of rubber, hitting and sliding against the wooden floor of the Basketball Stadium. Gabi only thought of one thing, she turned around and found herself looking at a tired Troy.

She smiled a bit, "Hey."

"Hey," he greeted back as he approached her, "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," Gabi replied and took great interest at her shoes for a few seconds after responding.

"Thinking? Didn't your team win already?" he lamely joked. Gabi laughed at his attempt and looked back at him, and flashed him a smile. But bit her lip, realizing the space between them was just a few inches. She felt sort of awkward for some reason, probably nervous? She didn't want to think about it.

_After all, why would Troy want to kiss me? He is after all, superstar of East High._

"Come on, we'll be late," Troy said. Gabriella didn't respond, she was still thinking. Troy wondered for a bit.

"Gab? You there?" He asked.

"Oh, oh yeah," Gabriella responded, startled a bit, "Sorry, I was just sort of distracted."

Troy nodded and grinned, "You must be tired then."

"Guess so," Gab replied and fixed some strayed locks behind her ear. She looked at him, and for some reason, their gazes locked. It was like; time came to a pause, like there was not a care to the world. Gabriella turned away nervously, and took much greater interest on her shoes than a while ago.

"We better go," she said, not looking at him.

"Gab?" he asked again. Gabriella breathed a bit and looked back at him, "Mhmm?"

Their gazes locked again. Gabriella felt the space between them shorten by the second. And for some reason, she felt unprepared yet she didn't want to go off. A few more inches closed between them, and Gabriella couldn't even focus well.

Gently, Troy took out his hand and cupped Gabriella's chin and brought her closer. They closed their eyes and their lips met to a kiss.

After a few seconds, they let go. They couldn't stop smiling at each other. Gabriella was pretty shocked too, and tried her best not to bring out a giggle.

"Come on," he smiled, placing his arm around Gabriella's shoulders, while she rested her head on his. Together, they walked out of the basketball stadium, and they sang softly their song, _"Start of something new…" _

Fin

**Yeah, I'm wishing they should've kissed in the scene after the credits. Yeah, the one above is pretty much how I imagined it. :D**

**Please review:) Feedback is love. **


End file.
